beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Chapter 06
Winning! Battle Royal!! (Japanese: 勝ち抜け！バトルロイヤル！！, Kachi nuke! Batoru Roiyaru!!), released in France as It Should Not Remain!! (French: Il ne doit en rester qu'une !!) is the sixth chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 48th chapter overall. It was first released in the September issue of CoroCoro, and will be re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 2 on November 28, 2012. The plot revolves around the finals of Neo Battle Bladers conducted, succeeding the RPG maze of before. With four blocks, of A, B, C and D: four Bladers of each face-off to partake as quarter-finalists. With the sudden appearance and advent of two Bladers of Earth: Kira Hayama and Yoshio Iwayama, along with their Beyblades, Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and Bandid Goreim DF145BS, respectively, Zero Kurogane will have to watch out and fight to his fullest if he cares to advance. Plot Following the advent of the RPG maze, comes the finals of Neo Battle Bladers. Taking place in a remodeled section of the original Battle Bladers tournament, Zero stares in awe and enlightenment as he reminiscences of the exact place he is standing in at the moment, as where Ginga Hagane was battling Ryuga was who possessed by the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago 100HF and as a result, Ginga obtained his status as No. 1 Blader in Japan. Very eager to fight, Zero awaits it as Blader Gai announces the finals of Neo Battle Bladers. Playing in this remodeled section of the original tournament, there shall be four sections lined up with four Bladers each of which, will battle out one-another to become the winner. The winner of each of these four battles will successfully advance to the quarter-finals and then it shall go on from there. The four areas are organized with the A Block: Zero, Gen Kikura, Ren Kurenai and a new Blader, the B Block: the Unabara brothers against two other contenders, the C Block: Sakyo against three other Bladers and lastly the D Block: Shinobu, Takanosuke and two others. Eventually, Gai announces the signaling of the battles and the Bladers subsequently launch out their Beyblades in their fury. The A Block follows Zero Kurogane and his Samurai Ifraid W145CF facing off against the likes of Gen Kikura and Ren Kurenai. Of whom, own the Pirates Killerken A230JSB and Thief Phoenic E230GCF, respectively. The Bladers have their Beyblades fight fiercely, that is until a new Beyblade storms into the fight. Known as Yoshio Iwayama and his Beyblade, Bandid Goreim DF145BS, Goreim fiercely clashes into Killerken and Phoenic. With total ease, the kraken and the phoenix are thrown out of the BeyStadium and automatically knocks Gen and Ren out of the competition. Now with Zero as the sole individual left in the A Block, he is forced to fight this new Blader and his Bey. In the B Block, however, Kite and Eight fight as best as they can with their Guardian Revizer 160SB and Pirates Orojya 145D, respectively. Knocking out one of their opponents easily, the other comes in the form of Kira Hayama. Owning the Beyblade in the form of Berserker Begirados SR200BWD, Kira is chasing after Orojya when Begirados begins to speed-up. Kite however, worried about his young brother commands Revizer to move in-between Begirados and Orojya, thus cancelling out Begirados' plan. As a result however, Berserker Begirados is far too powerful in its clash of Attack-capabilities and despite Kite's best efforts, Revizer suffers the loss and leaves Eight to fight against Kira. Unfortunately for Eight and despite Kite's best doing, Kira easily defeats Pirates Orojya. While Shinobu and Sakyo are doing quite well in their D Block and C Block respectively, Zero's might is challenged by Yoshio. With the defending aptitude of Bandid Goreim, Zero is distraught in his attempt to win. He discovers how the new Beyblades owned by these new Bladers, Berserker Begirados and Bandid Goreim have quite tremendous abilities. Bandid Goreim's power is like that of a hard wall of stone while Berserker Begirados is like that of a swift blade, quite violent and destructive in combat. Needing a way to defeat this challenger, Zero hangs on in the battlefield when all of a sudden, Yoshio summons the Beast of Bandid Goreim to appear in the formation of a gigantic sentient golem. Made of pure and rough rocks, the golem smacks Samurai Ifraid away but Zero counters this by having his Beyblade to "soar" back to the floor, much in the likeness of the Pegasis owned by Ginga Hagane. As it does this however, Zero goes on full-throttle and uses his Special Move; Burning Upper that clashes in with Bandid Goreim and successfully slides a knock-out for Yoshio to lose and Zero to win. With four Bladers left and the remaining now eliminated, Gai goes on to give the details of the semi-finals of Neo Battle Bladers. Two matches will take place, those revealed as Zero fighting Sakyo while Shinobu versing Kira Hayama. The two winners of these battles will then take off to fight in the semi-finals and once an outcome is reached, the winner of Neo Battle Bladers will be declared and become, the new No. 1 Blader in Japan. With the announcement, the battles start off as Kira fights Shinobu while Sakyo goes against Zero. Eager to fight Sakyo in a rematch of before in order to decide who the true victor was, after Sakyo's deliberate loss; Sakyo is content. Ignoring the practices of his bird-callings, Sakyo decides to show Zero his true power and what it actually is to face him in fight. While Samurai Ifraid clashes with Dark Knight Dragooon, Zero is remotely shocked when he finds Sakyo enduring and creating an aura of power that surrounds him and glows with its aptitude. Now infused with the power and energy that Sakyo conserved, Sakyo yells out in a cry for his Dark Knight Dragooon's Beast of the dragon to mystically appear and clash with Zero. Zero, very startled by Sakyo's power will have to face off in an epic battle of dragon proportions... Characters *Zero Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kira Hayama *Yoshio Iwayama *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Gen Kikura *Ren Kurenai *Sakyo Kurayami *Takanosuke Shishiya *Kenta Yumiya (cameo) *Rekkagou (cameo) Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *Berserker Begirados SR200BWD *Bandid Goreim DF145BS *Guardian Revizer 160SB *Pirates Orojya 145D *Pirates Killerken A230JSB *Thief Phoenic E230GCF *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Manga